


Mystery Hollow

by fiji13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiji13/pseuds/fiji13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things in Sleepy Hollow get more interesting and mysterious with the arrival of a new resident. How will Crane and Abbie handle the new mysteries in town??? How much more can this small town handle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ichabod or Abbie, only the characters I created. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Abbie tossed and turned in her bed, pulling the covers over her head. She had one more day of work before starting her long weekend. She usually didn’t have trouble sleeping, but tonight was different. Abbie rolled to the side of her bed and reached for her phone. It was only 10:45pm. An exhausted Abbie made the decision to pull the covers back and roll out of bed. She would go on a walk, just a short one. Late night walks have always helped relax her mind. Of course she would bring her gun with her, she’s a policewoman! Abbie walked to her closet, grabbed a dark green jacket, and headed out the door.

Abbie walked the streets of historic Sleepy Hollow, closely observing the people of the night. Most people were coming and going from the local bar, while others headed home. Abbie made her way from downtown to a park on the outskirts of town. Abbie pulled her phone from her pocket to check the time. There was a missed call and a few unimportant texts. Distracted by her phone, she didn’t hear the screeches of the car headed towards her. She stared at headlights, frozen with horror. “This is it, this is how I’ll die,” Abbie thought to herself.

Instantly Abbie found herself lying in the grass, nearly four feet from the sidewalk and car. She slowly rose from the ground and looked around. She wasn’t dead, or even seriously injured. The next thing she noticed was a man kneeling down beside her. “Are you hurt,” he asked.

Abbie shook her head, slightly disoriented. “Other than a few scrapes, I think I’m okay. Did you save me?”

He laughed, “I pushed you out of the way. I’m sorry I didn’t get the plates on the car, he sped off. Let me help you up.”

The man helped Abbie to her feet as she dusted grass and dirt from her clothes. “Thank you. How did you push me out of the way? I thought I was alone, I didn’t see anyone else around me.”

“I’m very quick, quicker than most people, lucky for you. Do you have a way to get home,” he asked.

“I can walk, I’m only 10 minutes away from home anyway,” she replied.

The man nodded. “If that’s what you want. Just be safe okay?”

“I will. I didn’t catch your name,” she said.

“Henri DuPont,” he replied. Abbie committed his face to memory. Henri, tall, short strawberry blonde hair, very quick.

“Are you from around here?” “I lived here a long time ago, now I’m back. I don’t think you told me your name either,” Henri said.

Henri was attractive, Abbie had to admit. She couldn’t help but give him a tiny smile. “Abbie Mills, I work for Sleepy Hollow PD.”

“Well Ms. Mills, do get home safely. There’s all sorts of ghouls and goblins roaming this town, or so I’ve heard,” he joked.

“More than you know. Thanks again Henri. Have a good night,” Abbie said as she turned her back to him and started walking home.”

* * *

 

Abbie walked through the archive room doors carrying two French vanilla ice-coffees. She wasn’t anticipating starting work at 6:30am, but an unexplained death occurred overnight.

“Oh thank God you’re unharmed,” Ichabod said as he ran to Abbie and gave her a tight hug.

“Crane, Crane, you’re going to make me spill the drinks. I told you last night I was fine,” Abbie said as she freed herself from his grip.

Ichabod took the cups and set them on an already crowded desk. “I know, but I couldn’t help to worry. I find it hard to believe that this assailant was able to drive off without being caught. I’m glad that you are safe.”

“Thanks Crane. Now, let’s get down to business. I hear there’s a new case,” Abbie said as she took a seat at the desk.

Ichabod removed several photos from a brown folder. “The victim is a 37 year-old male. He was found in a ditch, nearly seven feet from his car. The cause of death is unknown.”

“Whoa, wait a minute,” Abbie said as she looked through the photos. “This man was driving a green Honda Civic, that’s the same car that nearly killed me.”

“Miss Mills are you positive,” he asked.

Abbie nodded. “Yea I’m sure. I couldn’t forget that car. Plus the car had a broken headlight, I remember that. What is the estimated time of death?”

“It is believed he died around 11:45pm,” he replied.

Abbie stood up from the chair and took a deep breath. “So the man that nearly killed me died less than an hour later. Talk about bad karma.”

“Bad karma indeed. Now tell me about this mysterious stranger that saved you from an untimely death,” Ichabod said as he took a sip from the cup.

“His name is Henri DuPont, recently returned to town. He has an nice accent,” Abbie said.

“Ms. Mills, perhaps Mr. DuPont saw something. You should speak with him, perhaps we can gain new information,” he suggested.

“That’s not likely. Henri was on foot and the victim’s body was found 10 miles away from where I was almost hit. Plus I have no idea how to contact Henri. I never asked for his number."

“Well, I’m sure we will gather more information in the coming days. Now let’s finish our Starbucks Frappuccinos before the whipped cream dissolves,” Ichabod said as he took another large gulp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's next for Abbie after surviving a near hit and run?

**Chapter 2**

Despite the recent murder, the new captain, Captain Jones was able to grant the two witnesses the weekend off. Instead of searching the town for clues, the pair decided to spend their Saturday night drowning themselves in alcohol and cheap food. The Flying Goose was their favorite bar in town. It had good drinks, pool, and of course karaoke. Abbie wore dark blue jeans, tight red top, and black boots. While Ichabod was wearing a newly acquired grey 18th century style jacket. The pair sat at the bar and began looking through the menu.

“I’m quiet famished Ms. Mills. Tonight I think will sample the chili cheese fries,” Ichabod said proudly.

“Wow, you’re getting bold,” Abbie teased.

“And for a drink, I will have a martini. Shaken, not stirred,” he said.

A huge smile flashed across Abbie’s face. “When did you become a James Bond fan?”

“I find him to be quite heroic, plus women seem to fawn over him,” he replied.

The bar tender approached the pair to take their order. “I’ll have the bacon cheeseburger and a margarita. He’ll have chili cheese fries and a martini,” Abbie said.

Ichabod turned to Abbie and asked, “When will we have a cause of death for our victim?”

“Monday, maybe Tuesday. The toxicology report came back positive for high amounts of alcohol in the victim’s blood,” Abbie said.

“The man was intoxicated when he was driving an automobile,” Ichabod shouted.

Abbie nodded. “Seems that way. But the car didn’t crash, it was just found in a ditch. Maybe he had a heart attack; he had no major injuries from what I could-”

Their conversation was interrupted by a light tap on the shoulder. Abbie quickly turned around. “Hello Abbie,” Henri said.

“Henri! What a surprise seeing you here. I’d like you meet my friend and partner Ichabod Crane,” Abbie said.

Abbie would be lying if she said she wasn't happy to see him again. There he was, standing in her favorite bar. He looked amazing in his black leather jacket and dark blue jeans.

Henri and Ichabod politely shook hands. “Henri DuPont. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Ichabod raised an eyebrow. “You’ve heard of me? What have you heard?”

Henri laughed, “Please don’t misunderstand me. I’ve only heard good things. After all, you’re Sleepy Hollow’s resident time traveler. You’re practically famous.”

Ichabod gave Abbie a sly look. “Mr. DuPont, you’re accent, I can’t place it. Where are you from?”

“My family is French,” he replied. Henri took a seat at the bar, next to Abbie. “Bartender, I’ll have a Bloody Mary please.”

Abbie turned to Henri and asked, “If you don't mind, I have a couple of questions to ask you. There was a dead man found late Thursday night, about 10 miles from where you saved me. Did you notice anything strange that night?”

Henri shook his head. “I just heard about it on the news. To answer your question, no I didn’t see or hear anything.”

The bartender brought out the drinks and food. “Mr. DuPont may we have your telephone number? In case we have any further questions for you,” Ichabod asked.

“Of course,” he replied as he scribbled his number on a napkin. “Abbie, this is for you. Feel free to call me whenever you like. Maybe we could have dinner sometime.”

If looks could kill Henri would be 6 feet under. Ichabod didn’t like this guy. The way he spoke, the way he flirted with Abbie, and his looks all bothered Ichabod.

Henri could tell Ichabod was frustrated by his presence. “Well, I didn’t mean to intrude on your night out, I only came over to introduce myself,” Henri said.

“You’re not intruding Henri. After we finish eating we're going to do karaoke. You're welcome to join us,” Abbie said.

Henri smiled and tossed back his Bloody Mary. “I'm sorry but I have to decline. I have a lot of business to take care of tonight. Take care of yourself Abbie, and try not to get hit by a car tonight. And I look forward to talking with you again Ichabod,” he said as he rose from the chair.

Ichabod nodded, “Goodnight Mr. DuPont.”

Abbie couldn’t help but to look back as Henri made his way out the building. “He’s sweet,” she said.

Ichabod scoffed. “Him, sweet? Ms. Mills I’ll have you know that I have come across several men like him in my past. He presents himself as a gentleman, however he is a fraud. What business could he be taking care of at night anyway? Besides deceiving innocent women!”

Abbie sipped her margarita. “Crane, could you be any more dramatic? I think he’s nice, and he might be helpful to our case. Just give him a chance”

“We shall see,” Ichabod said as he picked up a fry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Henri DuPont? Where did he come from and why is he in Sleepy Hollow? Why doesn't Crane like him? To be continued..................


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery grows as the cause of death is revealed.

**Chapter 3**

Abbie and Ichabod arrived at the county medical examiner’s office where Captain Jones was waiting. The pair looked forward to finally getting some answers about their new case. Abbie parked the car in the closest available spot and quickly picked up her notebook.

“Lieutenant, what do you think Captain Jones found that warranted us being here at 6:30am,” Ichabod scoffed.

“I don’t know. Hopefully we get more answers instead of more questions,” she said as she exited the SUV.

The witnesses entered the room where Captain Jones, Dr. Yang, and the victim were waiting. This would be Ichabod’s first time in a modern morgue. Sure he had seen countless corpses on the battlefield, but this was different. The room was cold and sterile, and the lighting was almost blinding.

“He looks peaceful, almost like he’s asleep,” Ichabod said as he observed the body lying on the examining table.

“Mills, Crane, I’m glad you two could make it here so early,” Captain Jones said.

After losing two Captains in the span of a few months, Sleepy Hollow hired Captain Jones. If anyone could control the situation in town it would be the bald and burly Texan.

“Yes sir, we came as soon as we could,” Abbie replied.

Dr. Yang directed the group’s attention to the body that she had spent the last few days examining.

“I’m sorry to have called you all here so early, but I have to be in court later this morning. This case was so unusual I feel that I have to explain it to you all in person,” Dr. Yang said as she donned a pair of gloves.

“I saw the crime scene photos and it looks like he had some sort of accident,” Captain Jones said.

“Originally I assumed that was the case. After further investigation, I discovered that this man had injuries serious enough to have killed him. No broken bones and his organs show no sign of trauma,” Dr. Yang said.

“Doctor, do you how this man died,” Ichabod asked.

She nodded. “I do, but it doesn’t make any sense. The cause of death was hypovolemic shock. That means he died because of significant blood loss. My findings are consistent with someone who bled to death.”

Abbie looked over the body in confusion. “Dr. Yang, I thought you said he had no serious injuries? How could he have lost so much blood?”

Dr. Yang took a deep breath, “I honestly don’t know. I’ve been doing this job for 20 years and I have never seen anything like this. The average volume of blood for a man of his weight is 5 liters. During my autopsy I only measured 2.5 liters.”

The entire group was trying to process the information. None of it made any sense. A man was found dead, no noticeable physical injuries, yet he is missing have of his blood volume.

“What happened to the rest of the blood,” Ichabod asked.

Dr. Yang shook her head. “Your guess is as good as mine Mr. Crane. I’m so sorry that I have to cut this short, but I have to prepare for a trial. Captain Jones, I’ll send the necessary paperwork to your office this afternoon.”

“How are you ruling this death Dr. Yang,” Abbie asked as Dr. Yang covered the body.

“Accidental death. I can’t rule it a homicide, there’s no evidence of foul play,” she said.

* * *

The archive room had practically become the witness’s second home. The pair spent the afternoon searching through medical books and other random texts. As much as Abbie loved her job, she didn’t plan on wasting her entire afternoon working. “Crane, I’m going to get us a couple of sandwiches. Any special requests,” Abbie asked.

“Oh yes, I would like the meatball marinara sub. But I want the bread toasted this time. Last time Ms. Helen forgot to toast the bread, which nearly ruined it” Ichabod said defensively.

“Roger that. I won’t let Helen ruin your sandwich,” Abbie joked as made her way to the sandwich shop.

For the past four months Sleepy Hollow had remained a quiet, slow-paced town. With no horseman in sight Ichabod and Abbie had the chance to heal and grow closer as friends. As much as Ichabod loved adventure, he hoped things would remain quiet and ordinary.

Before entering the sandwich shop Abbie reached in her left jean pocket to make sure her cash hadn’t fallen out. As she freed her hand from her pocket she noticed a brown folded up napkin. It was Henri’s number. Abbie stared at the number intensely, desperately trying to plan her next move. Abbie took a deep breath and unlocked her phone. She had no real reason to call Henri, or maybe she did. Surely he could help with the case. Abbie sat on the bench outside of the shop and dialed his number.

The phone rang four times. “Hello? Hello,” the drowsy voice answered.

“Hey Henri, it’s Abbie Mills. You sound tired, did I catch you at a bad time,” she asked.

“No, no, I was just sleeping,” he responded.

“Sleeping? It’s 12pm, who stays in bed this late,” Abbie teased.

A hesitant Henri responded. “I work nights. Last night was hectic and I didn’t get home until dawn.”

Abbie was embarrassed. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I just wanted to ask if you could come down to the station and speak with Crane and I.”

“Yea sure, I’d be glad to. But not right now, I’ll come tonight. Is that okay Abbie,” he asked.

“That works too. Although, I didn’t plan on spending the night at work,” Abbie replied.

“You won’t have to. Perhaps I could come over to your place tonight, and we could talk there,” Henri suggested.

Abbie knew inviting Henri to the cabin would irritate Ichabod more than anything. She had to admit, she liked seeing her friend being protective and sometimes jealous.

Abbie smiled. “Okay, I’ll text you the address. Don’t keep us waiting too long.”

“Who exactly is ‘us’,” Henri asked.

“Crane and I. Surely you didn’t think I would invite you to my house, alone,” Abbie laughed.

“A man can only dream. I’ll see you and Ichabod tonight. I forgot to tell you how enchanting you looked Saturday night. You were a vision,” Henri purred.

Abbie felt like a giddy school girl, and she liked it. “Thanks, for noticing. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Au revoir Abbie,” Henri said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

 

Abbie entered the archive room carrying two 12-inch subs. Ichabod abandoned the pile of textbooks in favor of the computer. “You’ve returned! I was worried you had forgotten about me,” Ichabod teased.

“I didn’t forget about you. Plus I made sure you’re sandwich was toasted,” Abbie said as she handed him the sandwich.

The pair took a break for casework and enjoyed their lunch. “Did you find anything new,” Abbie asked.

Ichabod shook his head. “Lieutenant, I received a call from Captain Jones while you were away. He no longer wishes to use any more resources on this case.”

A strange mix of disappointment and relief flooded Abbie’s mind. “So he just wants us to move on?”

“Yes, it seems that way. The case has effectively been closed. However, I have an idea how we can spend our newly free evening.” Ichabod said.

Abbie raised an eyebrow. “Okay. What plans did you make for us?”

Ichabod reached for the rolled-up newspaper across the table. “While you were away I searched through the ‘TV guide.’ Dracula is scheduled to air tonight at 8pm. I finished the novel nearly four days ago and I’m eager to see the film. My hope was that we could watch it together. From what I have heard, the film is considered a classic.”

“Yea, that sounds cool. Oh no! Crane I’m so sorry but I invited Henri over to discuss the case. I can call him and cancel, it’s no big deal,” Abbie said pitifully.

Ichabod rolled his eyes. “Is Mr. DuPont unable to come to the station now to discuss the case?”

“No, he sleeps during the day. That’s why I invited him over tonight. I can cancel, it’s no big deal,” Abbie replied.

“Good, then it’s settled. We will enjoy our movie night with popcorn and snacks, and without the Frenchman,” Ichabod said triumphantly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapter will have a lot of Ichabod/Henri interaction and it will be longer, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henri partially reveals his true self.

**Chapter 4**

Ichabod enjoyed his movie night with Abbie. They filled their stomachs with fattening pepperoni pizza and extra hot Buffalo wings. As usual Ichabod frequently interrupted the movie with long-winded historical commentary. Naturally Ichabod knew of someone who had a family member, that might have come back from the dead, possibly. Abbie couldn’t help but laugh at her friend. She loved the way he had facts on the most random subjects. Abbie discovered that Ichabod was just as afraid of Count Dracula as she was afraid of zombies. After the movie ended, around 11pm, Abbie hugged Ichabod goodbye and returned home.

Ichabod was now alone in his quiet cabin. Alone, and a very much on edge. He couldn’t help but replay the scariest scenes in his head. Ichabod found himself jumping at the slightest creek of the wood floors and shadows on the wall. “You’ve faced demons and horsemen, yet you are fearful of a creature in a silent film, how pathetic,” Ichabod said to himself.

The cabin looked like it was hit by a tornado. Ichabod grabbed a trash bag and threw away the boxes of pizza crust, plates, and cups. Cleaning his own home was a chore that he had unfortunately become accustomed to doing. After sweeping and moping, Ichabod hauled the large bag outside to the trash can at the back of the cabin. It was pitch black outside, Ichabod could hardly see where he was walking. He somehow managed to toss the bag into the trash can, despite not being able to see. As he started walking back to the cabin he heard a strange sound. It sounded like leaves and twigs breaking, only louder and more high pitched. Ichabod quickly circled the outside of the cabin, searching for the origin of sound. He knew he was alone, at least he thought he was. Ichabod rushed into the cabin, grabbed a flashlight, and dashed outside. He was determined to solve this mystery, even if he had to spend all night in the woods.

Ichabod ran erratically through the woods, desperately trying to follow the sound. Ichabod really didn’t know where he was. He managed to run half a mile into the woods, in various directions. If he could see the stars he could easily find his way home, but tonight it was cloudy. Suddenly Ichabod heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He quickly spun around, aiming the flashlight in every direction.

“No need to panic, it’s only me,” the voice said as he approached the beam of the flashlight.

“Henri DuPont. Why am I not surprised to find you trudging through the woods at this time of night,” Ichabod said sarcastically.

Henri stood across form Ichabod with a smug look on his face. Although it nearly 80 degrees, Henri still wore his signature black leather jacket and dark blue jeans. “You’re words wound me Ichabod. I thought we were friends,” Henri cackled.

“I’m sorry but you are mistaken, we are not friends. I know nothing about you or where you come from,” Ichabod replied.

Henri stepped closer to Ichabod. “It’s doesn’t matter where I came from. The only thing that matters is that I’m here now. I like you Ichabod, and I want to be your friend. More importantly I want to be Abbie’s friend. She’s cute, do you know if she has a boyfriend?”

Ichabod was enraged. “We are not talking about Ms. Mills! What are you doing out here. Answer me!”

Henri laughed and said, “It’s a free country, I can walk wherever I want. Plus I love being out at night, it feels so natural to me.”

“What is your purpose for being here,” Ichabod asked defensively.

Henri ran his fingers through his strawberry blonde hair and adjusted his leather jacket. “I have a favor to ask. It’s very important that this stays between you and I, Abbie doesn’t need to know.”

Ichabod was listening carefully. Why would Henri be wandering around the woods just to ask him a question? “I’m listening.”

A wicked smile appeared on Henri’s face. “I’m looking for an amulet. An Aztec amulet called the Tonaltzintlito. The word around town is that you and Abbie frequently come across all sorts of ancient artifacts. I need you to find it and bring it to me. You have two weeks.”

Ichabod backed away from Henri. There was no way that he was going to be tricked into helping someone that he didn’t like. It only took Ichabod a few seconds to consider Henri’s proposal. “No.”

Henri was shocked. “No? It’s a simple task Ichabod, it probably won’t take more than a couple of days to find it.”

Ichabod remained firm. “I said no Mr. DuPont. If you want this amulet you must find it on your own.”

In the blink of an eye Ichabod found himself pinned against a tree, nearly five inches above the ground. Henri’s hands were clasped tightly around Ichabod’s throat. Ichabod wanted to yell, but he could hardly breathe. Henri, the man who had seemed so ordinary, possessed extraordinary speed and strength.

“This is not a request Ichabod Crane, it’s an order. I really do like you and I think we could be friends, just do as I say. However, if you disobey me I will rip your spine out through your ass and leave your body to rot in a ditch. Do we have a deal Ichabod,” Henri growled at Ichabod.

Ichabod thought about the situation as quickly as he could. There was no doubt that Henri would kill him, but he didn’t want to follow Henri’s orders. If Ichabod could just get home and call Abbie, he could explain everything to her. He had to decide now. Henri’s grip was getting tighter and it was getting harder to breathe. “Okay, I will,” Ichabod said reluctantly.

Henri loosened his grip and threw Ichabod to the ground. “Smart choice my friend.”

Ichabod inched away from Henri as he gasped for air. Ichabod knew he had to make it home somehow. While Henri turned his head to look up at the sky, Ichabod made a run for it. He ran as fast as someone that was nearly strangled to death could possibly run. Henri refocused his attention on Ichabod, but chose not to pursue him. What would be the point anyway? Chasing an already injured Ichabod didn’t seem entertaining to Henri.

“Come on Ichabod, I know you can run faster than that,” Henri shouted into the darkness.

* * *

 

The next morning Ichabod rolled out of bed in pain. It felt like he was swallowing needles when he tried to speak and his neck was covered in bruises. He stared in the mirror, hoping that he wouldn’t have to leave the house today. Sadly his hopes vanished when he heard his phone ring. It was Abbie. It was only 7:30am so if she was calling this early it meant there was work to be done.

“Hey Crane. I’m sorry to wake you but we’ve got a new case. This one is kind of weird. The local hospital was robbed last night. I should be over in 20 minutes to pick you up,” Abbie said.

Ichabod took a deep breath and mustered all of his strength to speak. “That’s fine. I will be ready.”

Abbie gasped. “Crane you sound terrible. What happened to your voice, you sound hoarse?”

Ichabod quickly thought of a believable lie, one that wouldn’t lead to more questions. “I believe I have laryngitis. I can hardly speak.”

“Crane I’m so sorry. You won’t have to say much I promise. Try taking a hot shower, the steam helps the throat. I’ll be there soon,” Abbie suggested.

Ichabod hung up the phone and dashed to his dresser. He had to find something to cover the bruises on his neck. He pulled out a sheer gray scarf from the top drawer. Yes it was June and too hot for a scarf, but what choice did he have? The less Abbie knew about last night, the better.

* * *

 

After a short five minute drive Abbie and Ichabod arrived at Phelps Memorial Hospital. It was unusual for a hospital to be robbed in the middle of the night. Typically a thief would rob the pharmacy for the drugs, but the blood bank was robbed this time. The pair quickly made their way to the blood bank where Captain Jones was waiting.

“Crane, Mills, I’m glad you’re here. As you can tell we’re in the blood bank. Half of their supply is missing, but no one was injured during the robbery. Jordan Thompson was working during the robbery, you can question him,” Captain Jones explained.

Ichabod and Abbie directed their attention to the skinny young laboratory technician that was the only witness. He seemed unsure of himself and nervous at the same time. Abbie introduced herself and Ichabod. “I’m Lieutenant Mills and this is my partner Mr. Crane. Can you tell us exactly what happened here?”

Mr. Thompson nodded. “Well I didn’t notice that anything was wrong until about 5am. I went to check the supply and I noticed that almost half of the blood was gone! This is a hospital, we need that blood.”

Ichabod coughed and cleared his throat. “Did you see anyone suspicious, anyone wandering around that does not work here?”

Mr. Thompson shook his head. “No. That’s just it, I didn’t see or hear anything. I’m the only one here at night! When I started my shift all the blood was accounted for, but now it’s gone. Who the hell steals blood anyway? They can’t sell it.”

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out. Thank you Mr. Thompson, we’ll contact you if we have any more questions,” Abbie said as she dismissed the witness.

This case was odd, but it certainly wasn’t serious. Abbie was sure they’d find the thief by reviewing the security footage at the station. “Crane, I know you’re not feeling well, and this case is simple so I’ll take you back home.”

“Actually, I would like to go into town and speak with Mr. Gray. I have some personal business to discuss with him,” Ichabod said.

Abbie nodded. “The antiques dealer? Okay, if that’s what you want. Let’s get out of here before Captain Jones creates more work for us.”

The pair quickly exited the hospital and walked back to their vehicle. As they approached the SUV Ichabod glanced over at Abbie, she looked nervous, like there was something serious on her mind. “Hey Crane, can I ask you something?”

Ichabod raised an eyebrow. “Yes of course.”

“What do you think of Henri,” Abbie said softly as she fumbled with the car keys.

What did he think of Henri! What kind of question was that? Ichabod desperately wanted to rip the scarf off his neck and show Abbie what kind of man Henri really was. “Henri DuPont does not seem trustworthy. We hardly know the man,” Ichabod said.

“He’s coming to my house for dinner tonight. He wants to get to know me,” Abbie said reluctantly.

Ichabod grabbed Abbie’s shoulders. “Abbie no, you will regret letting that fiend into your home!”

Abbie was furious! “Fiend! Crane I know we’re friends, but you have to let me live. I like this guy, and I’m going to have him over for dinner. I was hoping you’d be supportive.”

Ichabod had a choice to make. He could reveal his injuries to Abbie, or he could let her invite Henri over for dinner. Perhaps Henri would reveal more of himself to her. Ichabod took a deep breath and said, “Forgive me. You are a capable woman and I should not doubt your judgment. I’m only concerned for your safety.”

Abbie turned to Ichabod and gave him a soft hug. “I know you’re worried about me, thanks. I promise I’ll text you if anything crazy happens tonight. I really do think Henri is a good guy, he’s just misunderstood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I was supposed to update earlier this week, but I was sick. I'm ready to flush out Henri.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod makes an important discovery about Henri.

**Chapter 5**

Ichabod approached the doors of the local antique shop. It was still early and Mr. Gray probably wouldn't have any customers. Ichabod entered the shop, looking for any signs of the elderly owner. Immediately he noticed a few new items in the display case, but they weren't what he was looking for. Ichabod was so preoccupied with searching for the amulet that he didn't hear Mr. Gray approaching.

"Ichabod, it's so good to see you," Mr. Gray said with a smile. Mr. Gray was a healthy man in his late 60s, who always seemed to wear a sweater vest.

"Mr. Gray, I'm pleased to see that you are well," Ichabod said as he shook the owner's hand.

"Ah yes, the last time you saw me I was being held hostage. I wish I knew how to repay you for your help."

"Perhaps there is a way. I'm looking for a certain Aztec amulet called the Tonaltzintlito. Have you heard of it," Ichabod asked.

Mr. Gray nodded. "I have. Tell me Ichabod what do you know about this item," he asked suspiciously.

"Someone recently mentioned it to me, but I know nothing about it," Ichabod explained.

Mr. Gray nodded and led Ichabod to the back of the shop. This was a conversation that should be kept as private as possible. Mr. Gray sat down at an old wood table and directed Ichabod to do the same.

"Well, there's an old Aztec legend about people who were cruel and committed unspeakable acts of violence. These people were often punished by the village shaman," Mr. Gray explained.

"What did this punishment consist of," Ichabod asked.

"They were cursed, cursed by the sun. These men and women were doomed to spending their life in darkness, never again able to see the sunrise. Well, that's what the legend says anyways," Mr. Gray laughed.

"I don't understand, why is the Tonaltzintlito so important," Ichabod asked.

"Well some say that if a person wears the Tonaltzintlito or even a piece of it, the curse is broken. He or she will be able to walk in broad daylight with no problem. What's got you so interested in the subject anyway," Mr. Gray asked.

"Mr. Gray is there a way I can acquire this amulet," Ichabod asked cautiously.

The elderly man looked intensely at Ichabod, desperately trying to uncover his intentions. "Ichabod, if you're in some kind of trouble you can tell me. This is dark magic we're talking about," Mr. Gray said.

"No I'm not in any trouble, but I still need the amulet. Please," Ichabod begged.

"I know a guy. This isn't something I usually do, but for you I'm willing to go out on a limb. Come back in about four days, I should have it by then," Mr. Gray relented.

"Thank you. This will stay between you and I, you have my word," Ichabod promised.

"Now that I've done a favor for you, I need you to do one for me," Mr. Gray said.

"What is it that you need," Ichabod asked.

Mr. Gray rose from the table and walked over to a dusty shelf and grabbed a large leather-bound book.

"Just a simple favor, not like the one you just asked of me! I received this book recently from a private collector. He said it's ledger of some kind, circa 1770's. I can't tell if it's authentic and I know that you're from that era. I need your help, it won't take long," Mr. Gray asked.

"Mr. Gray this is a payment ledger. I remember this business well. A man by the name of Obadiah Blythe owned a shop that sold everything from silk thread to the most delicious tea in the colony. He was quite the prosperous business man, until the British raised taxes," Ichabod explained.

Ichabod thumbed through the ledger, reminiscing on old times. He often bought trinkets for Katrina at this shop. While looking through the through the pages, Ichabod came across a familiar name. Narcisse DuPont, who apparently purchased two yards of lace and a pound of sugar on January 15, 1776.

"Well, is it authentic Ichabod," Mr. Gray asked.

"Yes it is. I even remember some of the people whose names are in this ledger," Ichabod said.

"You do? Which ones," Mr. Gray asked.

"I knew one man personally, Narcisse DuPont. He immigrated from Sancoins, France a few years before. The man spoke very little English but was very friendly. He and his family had a small farm, they supplied eggs and milk to the militia. The last time I saw him he was caring for his wife, she was dying of consumption, what you now call tuberculosis. I remember his children, three girls and a boy, he had red hair like his mother. It's odd how much I remember about that time," Ichabod said.

"It's extraordinary Ichabod, you're lucky to still have those memories," Mr. Gray said.

"Some are painful while others are joyous memories. What do you plan to do with this book Mr. Gray," Ichabod asked.

"I want to donate it to the Sleepy Hollow historical society. I must do my part to keep local history alive," Mr. Gray said.

"That is a wonderful idea. I'm glad I could help," Ichabod said.

"No, thank you Ichabod. I'll call you when your amulet comes in. Be careful please," Mr. Gray said.

* * *

Ichabod exited the antique shop revived and full of energy. He remembered the look in Henri's eyes, it was so familiar, he knew that he had seen it somewhere before. With the newly acquired information Ichabod had more questions than ever before, but he was also more confident. This was his opportunity to find out what and who Henri truly was. Ichabod pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Abbie's number. After a several rings she picked up.

"Hey Crane, what's up," she asked.

Ichabod hesitated. "I have a favor to ask of you. I need Henri's phone number."

Abbie was stunned. "What? Why do you need his number?"

"I want to apologize for my behavior last Saturday. I acted most ungentlemanly and I feel like need to make things right between us," Ichabod lied.

"I think that's a good idea. I'm cleaning right now, trying to get ready everything for tonight. I'll text you his number," Abbie said.

"Thank you. Have fun tonight and don't do anything you may regret in the morning," Ichabod said cautiously.

"Crane, I can't believe you're suggesting that I would, never mind, I have to go," Abbie shouted and then ended the call.

Yes Ichabod probably shouldn't have said that, but he couldn't help it. Within a few seconds he received a text from Abbie, it was Henri's number. Ichabod stared at the number, plotting his next move. He then dialed the number, and waited for Henri to answer.

"Bonjour," Henri answered.

"Hello Henri, this is Ichabod Crane," Ichabod replied smoothly.

"Oh it's you. Do you have my amulet? I honestly wasn't expecting you to find it so soon," Henri snapped.

"I don't have the amulet and if I did I wouldn't give it to you. Whatever you are, I know that you cannot walk in the sunlight," Ichabod stated confidently.

"Oh no, you discovered my secret. Whatever will I do now," Henri said sarcastically.

"Henri DuPont, you will never feel the sun on your skin as long as I'm alive. Your father must be turning in his grave for having a cursed son," Ichabod snarled.

Henri was hurt and furious. "You know nothing about my father."

"I know that your father was a good man, and your mother died when you were young. I remember you," Ichabod whispered.

"You think you've got me all figured out? Well you are mistaken Ichabod Crane, you don't know anything about my condition. I don't know why I'm even talking to you right now. I have plans tonight, but I'm assuming you already knew that," Henri snapped and ended the call.

Ichabod knew that he needed to do something to stop Henri. However Henri was correct, Ichabod didn't know anything about him. Ichabod knew that Henri couldn't come outside during the day, but why and what would happen to him if he did? Ichabod remembered a piece of advice General Washington once told him, "You must know you're enemy before you can defeat him." If Ichabod had any chance of stopping Henri he would need an ally. Unfortunately Abbie was under Henri's malicious spell and wasn't very helpful at the moment. But there was Jenny, she would be back in town tomorrow. Ichabod knew he could count on her to help him destroy Henri, or at least keep him away from Abbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I don't know how long this story is going to be, maybe 10 chapters.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henri becomes more bold and dangerous, while Abbie becomes suspicious.

**Chapter 6**

Two days earlier Jenny returned from her four month long expedition in the Czech Republic. As usual she was on the hunt for rare and priceless artifacts. Ichabod was more than ecstatic when Jenny finally returned to town. Jenny was always up for a challenge, and Ichabod needed someone to help handle Henri. Ichabod thought it would be best to review the events of the past week with Jenny. In some ways Ichabod felt guilty about having a secret meeting at the cabin without Abbie, but she busy with work anyway. The night before a family of four was murdered in their home and Abbie was sent to lead the investigation.

Jenny poured two cups of coffee and brought them to the living room table. She had spent the past three hours at the cabin being updated on the Henri situation. It was now late afternoon. "So Crane we need to organize our information, it'll make things a lot easier," she said.

"That would be most helpful," Ichabod replied as picked up loose pieces of paper and books off the floor.

"We have to start from the beginning. Let's think of this like a puzzle. We're trying to piece together Henri's identity," Jenny said as she sat on the floor.

"We should start by dividing our information into two piles. Things we know, and things that remain unexplained," Ichabod stated.

"Okay, Abbie met Henri last week. That was the same night the man was found dead near his car. Are these events linked," Jenny asked.

"I believe they are linked. Henri was the only person in the area when the man was killed, it must have been him," Ichabod said as he moved the note into the 'known' pile.

"What about the robbery at the blood bank. Do you have any new information about that case," Jenny asked.

"Leftenant and I reviewed the surveillance footage. What we saw was a hooded figure moving throughout the blood bank. The figure moved so quickly that we could hardly follow his movements," Ichabod explained.

"That's interesting. So right now we know that all sorts of unusual things started happening when Henri appeared. You told me about the amulet earlier. So we know that he can't come outside during the day, that's important. What about the murdered family," Jenny asked.

"It's too early make a decision about the murder. It is possible that it was a random act of violence, unrelated to our situation," Ichabod said.

Jenny shot up from the floor and kicked over the coffee. "Oh my god Crane! I can't believe I didn't realize this before, how could I be so stupid!"

"Miss Jenny what's wrong," Ichabod asked.

"All the signs have been here from the beginning. Crane, Henri is a vampire. He can't be in the sun, a body was found drained of blood, a blood bank was robbed, and he's like 247 years old," Jenny squealed.

Ichabod was astonished. Yes he loved Dracula, but he couldn't imagine that a creature like that could actually exist. "Vampires, in Sleepy Hollow? I honestly shouldn't be surprised, after all we have witches and werewolves."

"We can't tell Abbie about Henri, not yet. Our priority is to find out whether or not Henri is dangerous," Jenny suggested.

"Ms. Jenny of course Henri is dangerous. He's a blood sucking monster, he could seriously harm your sister. I would never forgive myself if she was harmed," Ichabod pleaded.

"Crane, Abbie is my sister. If I thought her life was in immediate danger I would kill Henri myself. Plus, not all vampires are dangerous. Some are actually really kind," Jenny said as she flipped through a notebook.

Ichabod was confused. From what he read about vampires, they were anything but kind. "Ms. Jenny, how do you know so much about vampires?"

"I met two of them while I was in the Czech Republic. They were young vampires, only 60 and 95 years-old. I spent most of my time with them and I never feared for my life. If Henri likes Abbie I don't think she's in danger. Vampires are capable of loving just like we are," Jenny explained.

"I utterly doubt that. What is our plan from here," Ichabod asked.

"The most important thing is to never let Henri trick you into inviting him in the cabin. Vampires cannot enter houses without permission. Next we need to have a talk with Abbie, we have to find out how she feels about Henri," Jenny said.

"We could go to the diner for coffee and pie at 7 pm, Leftenant should be finished at the station by then. This will give us the opportunity to have an open conversation, and not to interrogate her," Ichabod said.

"Wow, my sister is in love with a vampire. I thought crazy stuff like this only happened in books and movies. I think it's kind of romantic, don't you Crane," Jenny teased.

"There is nothing romantic about this situation Ms. Jenny. Truthfully I find it downright disturbing. Think of the age difference, plus he is dead and evil," Ichabod pouted.

* * *

As planned Ichabod, Abbie, and Jenny met at their favorite diner. They looked over the menu even though they've eaten here multiple times and usually ordered the same thing. Jenny always loved having breakfast for dinner, so she ordered Belgian waffles and an omelet. Ichabod ordered the standard burger and fries. Abbie liked to think about old times and good memories. She ordered a turkey sandwich and for dessert apple pie a la mode. As they waited for their food Jenny and Ichabod exchanged nervous looks, neither wanting to make the first move.

"I hear you've been seeing a new guy. Tell me all about him, you know I live for gossip," Jenny said as she cut her waffle into pieces.

Abbie was glad to have repaired the relationship with her sister. Now she finally has someone she could talk to about personal matters. Sure Ichabod was a great friend, but no bond is stronger than blood. "We're not really seeing each other. We've talked and had dinner a couple of times that's it."

"Leftenant, I have not had the opportunity to speak with Henri in depth. Tell me about him," Ichabod said as he added cream and sugar to his coffee.

"He grew up in Sleepy Hollow and he came back three weeks ago. He has a sister here, that's why he's here," Abbie said.

Henri has a sister? Ichabod and Jenny traded looks of confusion. How could Henri have a living sister in Sleepy Hollow? The last thing this town needed was a vampire infestation. "It's good to have family in town. It is truly lonely without it," Ichabod said as he poured another cup of coffee.

A middle-aged waitress approached the table and asked the group if they wanted desert. All but Jenny declined, she wanted a piece of strawberry cheesecake. For the first time in months they were finally was able sit and eat as friends and not have to worry about a pending apocalypse.

"So Abbie tell me about this case you've been working on," Jenny said with a huge grin on her face.

This was a difficult topic for Abbie. She never really liked talking about work, especially a case as heinous as this one. "It was a family of four. Parents and two small children. They were found this morning in their home," Abbie said quietly. "I'm not sure but it looks like they were stabbed to death. There was blood everywhere."

Ichabod was horrified. If there was any doubt that Henri was dangerous it disappeared. Strange events were common in this town, but nothing this violent typically happened, until Henri appeared. "Do you have any suspects," Ichabod asked.

Abbie shook her head. "Unfortunately no. There were no finger prints, it's weird. Whoever did this is an animal and I can't wait to put them down."

"There was a time when such violence was a rarity in this town. How interesting that all of these cases are occurring so frequently," Ichabod said strategically.

Abbie looked down at her plate, her ice cream was melting. She'd spent the last 12 hours investigating these deaths, and she didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Well I'm full and it's getting late. How about we all head home? Crane me and Jenny will take you home first."

Ichabod nodded in agreement. Suddenly his phone started buzzing, a new text message. Ichabod opened the phone and read the message, it was from Mr. Gray. The text read: Ichabod, the amulet came in early. It's in the safe at the shop. Come by in the morning.

Jenny called the waitress to the table and collected their checks. Ichabod never stopped being traumatized at the prices and rates of taxes in the 21st century. After the bills were paid the group exited the restaurant and walked to the parking lot. It was a cooler night than usual, which Abbie was grateful for, she hated the heat. As they approached the SUV a familiar voice called out from the background.

"Abbie, what a surprise seeing you here," Henri said as he approached. Once again he was wearing his signature black leather jacket and dark denim jeans. Tonight he carried himself with more confidence than usual.

"Henri," Abbie said gleefully. "I want you to meet my sister Jenny. She just got back in town not too long ago."

Henri approached Jenny, took her hand, and kissed it softly. "It's good to finally meet you Jenny. Abbie has told me so many amazing things about you."

Jenny rolled her eyes. She had to admit that Henri was charming. The way he winked at her and the purr of his voice, it was all pretty convincing. Jenny could understand how any woman would be charmed by him. After all, Henri had more than two centuries to perfect his technique.

Ichabod stepped forward, armed with witty insults. "Mr. DuPont, is that your car," Ichabod asked as he pointed to the flashy black BMW that was double parked. "It looks expensive. What do you do for a living?"

"Oh Ichabod you are hysterical! I don't know why he does this," Henri snickered in Abbie's direction. "After all the time we've spent together Ichabod still likes to pretend we're not friends. He knows so much about me and my family, and I know everything about his."

Abbie was surprised and confused. She didn't realize that Henri and Ichabod knew each other so well. She also knew that Ichabod kept the personal details of his life private and would not reveal so much to someone who was basically a stranger. "So you two have been talking? That's good. Crane is usually very private."

Henri wrapped his arm around Abbie's waist and held her tightly. "Actually Ichabod has agreed to help me find a gift for my sister. Her birthday is this weekend. Abbie I told you about the amulet, remember?"

"Yea, you told me your sister was into Aztec inspired jewelry. Crane is helping you find it? That's really nice Crane," Abbie said enthusiastically.

Immediately the color drained from Ichabod's face. Henri was a snake, but a smart snake. It seems that Henri was one step ahead of him and Jenny. Ichabod couldn't help but wonder what else Henri had told Abbie. Instantly Ichabod noticed Henri staring intensely at him. It's like Henri was trying to peer into his soul. Ichabod found his staring disturbing, yet neither could look away. "I do believe it's getting late. Perhaps we should head home," Ichabod nervously.

"Yea, they're right," Abbie said reluctantly.

Henri gave Abbie an overly passionate kiss on the lips. Of course he wanted to kiss Abbie, but annoying Ichabod was an extra treat. Jenny tugged on her sister's arm to let her know that it was time to leave. Abbie looked back at her sister, but returned her attention to Henri. "I have to go, it's late," Abbie said softly. "Enjoy your dinner."

"Have a good night Abbie. Jenny it was a pleasure meeting you," Henri said kindly. Henri walked up to Ichabod and put his arm around his shoulder. "And Ichabod, please don't forget to give me the amulet. If for some reason you forget, I'll make sure Abbie gives it to me."

Ichabod could tell that Henri was toying with him. Abbie was so charmed by Henri of course she would believe his lies about Ichabod helping find a present for his sister. Ichabod doubted the existence of Henri's much-loved sister. To keep from exploding with rage Ichabod removed Henri's arm from his shoulder and walked quickly to the vehicle. Abbie looked back at Henri as she approached the car. "Something about that kiss didn't feel right, his lips are ice cold," Abbie thought to herself.

* * *

After returning home Ichabod spent the night researching everything there was to know about vampires. It was nearly dawn when he finished watching Interview with a Vampire. Unfortunately Ichabod was only able to sleep for three hours before he was awakened by a ringing cell phone. He tossed and turned as he tried to ignore the techno ringtone that Abbie had persuaded him into using. The call was from Mr. Gray. Ichabod knew that he would be picking up the amulet during the day, but he didn't expect a call at 7am. "Good morning," Ichabod said.

"Ichabod something terrible has happened," Mr. Gray said with terror. "My shop has been broken into!"

Ichabod sat up in his bed, trying to comprehend what Mr. Gray was saying. "Were you harmed? Was anything stolen?"

"I am fine, and so is the shop. The thief picked the lock on the door. The only thing that was taken was the amulet, the one I was going to give to you," Mr. Gray said frantically.

Ichabod gasped. There was no doubt that Henri had stolen the amulet. The question that bugged Ichabod was how could Henri have known where the amulet was kept? "We will find the amulet Mr. Gray. I'm just glad that you are safe," Ichabod said as he ended the call. Ichabod leaped from his bed and frantically flipped through the pages of notes and books on his bedroom floor. He immediately spotted a note that he had written last night. It all made sense to Ichabod now. Ichabod read that some vampires have the ability to read people's thoughts and others had extreme powers of persuasion. Apparently Henri was one of the vampires that could read thoughts. The night before Ichabod received a text about the amulet, and which allowed Henri to know where the amulet was located!

Ichabod quickly dialed Jenny's number. Luckily Jenny was an early riser and quickly answered the phone. "Crane is something wrong?"

Ichabod explained the unfortunate situation. "Damn," Jenny shouted.

"I knew there was a reason Henri was staring at me so intensely last night. He was reading my thoughts. He knew that I would never give him the amulet, he only wanted to know its location so he could steal it on his own," Ichabod cried. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Ichabod felt embarrassed. Henri had outsmarted him and made him look like a fool. Yes Henri had two centuries worth of tricks up his sleeves, but Ichabod thought he was smarter. With the acquisition of the amulet Henri would no longer be imprisoned by darkness. Now Henri was a bigger threat than Ichabod could've imagined. Abbie had to know about Henri, and Ichabod had no choice but to tell her, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm ready to rap this story up, so there will only be a few more chapters. For people who think Abbie is acting out of characters, there is a reason for that.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie learns the truth about Henri, and it isn't pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm ready to end this story, so I'll be wrapping it up in a couple of chapters.

**Chapter 7**

Abbie sat in the archive room alone, reviewing the most recent homicide. She read and re-read the medical examiner's report. Bite marks were found all over the bodies of the four victims. "It's like they were attacked by animal. It just doesn't make any sense," Abbie said quietly to herself. She was so hypnotized by the horrific details that she didn't hear the door open. Through the door walked Ichabod and Jenny carrying a bag of Chinese food. Abbie looked at the pair as they cleared a spot on the table for the take-out. "Jenny, Crane, what are you two doing here? Crane aren't you supposed to be at a historical society meeting today," Abbie asked.

"The meeting was cancelled. I knew that you were working and I thought you may be hungry," Ichabod said carefully.

Abbie nodded, she was hungry and appreciative for the company. "What about you Jenny," Abbie asked.

"I came to have lunch with my favorite sister," Jenny said as she opened the container of pork low mein.

Abbie laughed, "I'm your only sister, but thanks for the food. I hope you got fried rice, it's my favorite!"

Ichabod pulled a chair close to Abbie and sat down slowly. "The real reason that Ms. Jenny and I are here is because we have something we need to discuss with you."

Abbie could tell by the looks on their faces, this was serious. "Abbie there is no easy way for us to say this, but Henri isn't who you think he is," Jenny said.

Abbie leaned back in her chair. "Okay, I'm listening," Abbie said suspiciously.

"Henri DuPont is a vampire and he is dangerous. He came to my cabin one night and nearly strangled me to death," Ichabod said quickly. After the words exited his mouth he felt a heavy weight lifted. After keeping this secret from Abbie for so long he was relieved that she finally knew.

Abbie was pissed and confused. She didn't believe in vampires, but even if they existed Ichabod should've never kept it a secret. "Since when do you we have vampires in Sleepy Hollow? And why are you just telling me this now Crane?"

In an attempt to escape Abbie's potential rage, Ichabod rose from the chair and walked to the center of the room. "Jenny and I only discovered his secret yesterday. Leftenant, Henri is very dangerous. We believe that he is responsible for the recent murders and the break in at the blood bank," Ichabod explained, the best he could.

Abbie turned to Jenny and gave her the look of death. "Jenny you knew too? My life could've been in danger and my sister and my best friend let me date a homicidal maniac," Abbie shouted angrily.

This was not going as Ichabod and Jenny had planned. Yes they knew Abbie was going to be angry, but they weren't expecting her to feel betrayed. Ichabod knew that he had to do something to fix this situation. "Leftenant, what do you know about Henri? What did he tell you about himself," Ichabod asked softly.

Abbie ran her fingers roughly through her hair, the way she always does when she's frustrated. "I know that he's 32, born in France, and he's a dentist. He has an older sister that he talks about a lot."

"Partially true," Jenny said confidently. "Henri is actually 247, but he might actually be a dentist. Last night he stole an Aztec amulet that allows vampires to come outside during the day. He's free to do whatever he wants now, whenever he wants."

Abbie redirected her attention to the now cold Chinese food sitting in front of her. "I'm not going to let another person die because of Henri. How do we stop this bastard," she growled.

Surprised by Abbie's willingness to accept the truth, Ichabod approached to table. "While I don't know how to defeat a vampire, Ms. Jenny knows someone who does," Ichabod said.

Abbie thought back to when she first met Henri. He was so kind and caring towards her. Abbie couldn't help but wonder if Henri really cared about her, or if he was just pretending. "Okay, tell me about this vampire expert."

"Abbie, promise you'll be open minded. His name is Josh, he knows about all sorts of supernatural creatures. I'm sure he'll have something we can use to kill Henri. But, he does business in an abandoned warehouse on the sketchy side of town. If you want I can give him a call right now," Jenny said, trying to gauge her sister's willingness to cooperate.

"I have been tricked and used by someone I thought I knew. I'm a cop, I should've known Henri was no good. Instead I was blinded by stupidity and innocent people are dead. Yes Jenny, call your friend and tell him we're on our way," Abbie said assertively. Abigail Mills was not the type of woman that would ever allow someone to fool her and get away with it. Henri was going to pay, and Abbie would make sure he did.

* * *

Jenny drove her car through one of the sketchiest parts of town. Nothing but old buildings and abandoned homes lined the potholed filled street. Jenny parked the car in front of a dark brown industrial building, possibly an old factory. Abbie exited the vehicle first, surveying the area around her. "Well this looks like the perfect place to hide a dead body," Abbie teased.

Jenny rolled her eyes as she locked the car door. "I warned you Abbie. It's not the cleanest place in the world, but it serves its purpose. Let's hurry up."

As they entered the building the pungent smell of mold filled their noses. Ichabod lowered his head to avoid cobwebs as Jenny led them through the building. Awaiting them in a dimly lit corner was a young man with long dreadlocks and a goatee. He was standing behind a simple metal table covered with boxes. Abbie and Ichabod were naturally suspicious of this man, while Jenny was more than comfortable in his presence. "Josh, thanks for meeting us on such short notice," Jenny said.

"No problem Jenny. So you have a vampire problem, what do you need to know," Josh asked.

"Anything that you can tell us would help. How can we kill a vampire," Ichabod asked.

Josh licked his lips and directed his attention to Abbie. "So this vampire, is it a man or a woman?"

Abbie lowered her eyes, she was almost too embarrassed to even mention Henri. "The vampire is a man."

"Well that's interesting," Josh said as he analyzed the expression on Abbie's face. "Vampires are very charismatic, that's how they attract their victims. You could say that vampires have the ability to put a spell on anyone that want. Once a vampire starts charming you it's almost impossible to detect when they're lying to you. Is that what happened to you Ms. Mills?"

Abbie didn't answer, but everyone knew the answer to that question. "I want to kill this guy, tell me how to do it," Abbie snapped.

Josh reached under the table and placed a large black case on the table. "Some vampires are stronger than others. Trying to kill one of them is risky. Honestly I've seen ones that can jump from building to building. How old is your guy?"

"Approximately 247 years old," Ichabod stated.

"That's a good age. You might stand a chance if you shoot him," Josh said as he opened the black case. "I have a gun I'm willing to loan you, along with bullets I made myself."

Abbie retrieved the gun from the case and inspected it further. "What's so special about this gun?"

"The gun isn't special. The bullets are special. Ms. Mills, it's impossible to kill a vampire with regular bullets, so I crafted my own wood tipped bullets. If you shoot him enough times in the chest, he'll die. It works better than trying to put a wooden stake through his heart," Josh replied.

Abbie was mesmerized by the thought of permanently removing Henri from her life. "Perfect! I'll take as many bullets as you have."

Josh placed another small black box on the table. It was the six wooden bullets. Now that they had a weapon that could take down Henri, they needed a plan. Josh carefully placed the bullets and gun in a regular cardboard box and pushed it towards Abbie. "Before you leave, there's something else you might need. If your vampire can read thoughts, you're going to need 'Fortis juice.' It will keep him from controlling or reading your thoughts. One small shot glass should last you the whole day."

"Thank you," Abbie said as she retrieved the large glass bottle of mysterious green juice from Josh.

"You're welcome. Good luck to all of you. I've got to get out of here. Tell me how things go with your vampire," Josh said as he began removing the boxes from the table.

Abbie, Ichabod, and Jenny quickly vacated the building, with vampire hunting equipment in tow. "Leftenant we need to formulate a plan. I want to be rid of Henri as much as you do, but we must be cautious," Ichabod said as they approached the car. She nodded in agreement. They could start planning as soon as they left the sketchy side of town. Abbie decided that she would drive, she was faster than Jenny and safer than Ichabod.

* * *

Abbie decided it would be best to keep the gun, bullets, and juice in the archive room until the time came. "So Abbie we need to make a plan now," Jenny said as she paced around the room.

"I know, I know. We need to lure Henri somewhere that he feels comfortable," Abbie suggested.

"My cabin," Ichabod interjected. "Henri knows where I live, we should lure him there."

"Before we do anything to Henri, I want to speak to him first. I want him to tell me the truth, he owes me that much," Abbie said as her eyes began to water. "I'll call him and tell him that I want to meet, privately. Crane, you and Jenny will hide until I need you."

"No, it is too dangerous. I will not hide while you face Henri alone," Ichabod pleaded.

Abbie touched Ichabod on the arm and gave him a reassuring smile. "Crane it's okay, I'll be fine. I'm going to keep the gun and I'll use it if I have to. Thank you both for being here for me. I'm going to call Henri now and tell him to meet me at the cabin in a few hours. That should give you and Jenny enough time to get there and hide. If we're lucky he'll come over before nightfall. The last thing I want to do is fight a vampire at night."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Abbie's plan was perfect, or at least she thought it was. She told Henri that she wanted to talk about the future of their relationship. She also added that couldn't meet at her place because it was being painted. A simple lie, and one that was believable. It was now 6pm and Ichabod and Jenny should waiting at the cabin. Before leaving the archive room they all drank the Fortis juice, as instructed by James. Abbie checked here cellphone, sunset wouldn't occur until 8:30pm, which should give them more than enough time to defeat Henri. As Abbie pulled into the gravel driveway of the cabin, she scanned the area and checked for anything suspicious. Abbie quickly exited the vehicle, with gun and wooden bullets in hand.

"Crane, Jenny where are you guys," Abbie asked as she walked through the front door.

Crane appeared first. "Leftenant," he exclaimed. He was carrying a clove of garlic in one hand and a cross in the other.

"Crane why do you have that," Abbie asked suspiciously. "You know the whole thing about vampires hating garlic and crosses is a myth right?

Ichabod felt dejected. He slowly sat the items on a nearby shelf. Suddenly Jenny dashed into the living room. "Abbie, you're finally here! Crane and I will hide in the back room, and we'll be as quiet as possible. You need to call Henri and see when he's coming, we can't let him surprise us."

Abbie nodded, took out her phone, and called Henri. He finally picked up after the fifth ring, which was unusual for him. "Hey Henri, it's Abbie. I just wanted to know how close you were," Abbie said.

"Actually, I'm almost there now. I'll see you in a few minutes. Oh, I also bought you a gift, it's something I think you'd like," Henri responded sincerely.

Abbie smiled, which raised Ichabod's and Jenny's suspicion. "I can't wait to see it Henri. I'll take out the bottle of wine now," she said as she ended the call.

With only a few minutes to prepare, Jenny and Ichabod hurried into the room and made as little noise as possible. Abbie went to the bathroom and checked her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was in a half ponytail with the loose hair in curls. She carefully applied a new coat peach lip gloss, it was Henri's favorite. Abbie thought about touching up her makeup but interrupted by a knock on the door. Abbie's heart started racing and she began to feel sick. The plan was perfect in theory, but now it was time to put it to the test. In one swift motion she opened the door and saw Henri standing in front of her.

"Bonsoir mon amour," Henri purred as he planted a soft kiss on Abbie's cheek. There was something different about Henri tonight. He'd exchanged his usual attire for a slim fitting tan suit and aviator sunglasses. Abbie also noticed a gold chain, which obviously held the amulet.

Abbie looked over Henri a few times, pleased at what she saw. "Henri you look extremely handsome, please come in."

The pair made their way into the cabin and headed to the couch. On the coffee table sat a chilled bottle of red wine and two glasses. The butterflies in Abbie's stomach now felt more like a wild animal trying to escape. She couldn't help but wonder if Henri could read emotions as well as he could read thoughts. Henri leaned closer to Abbie and put his arm around her. "So, why am I really here Abbie," he asked suspiciously. Abbie shrugged her shoulders to release herself from his hold. She directed her attention to the bottle sitting on the table. She needed wine and lots of it.

Abbie poured a glass, trying to avoid eye contact with him. "We have a lot to talk about. I want you to be truthful with me Henri, I mean it."

"The truth about what," Henri asked.

Abbie rose from the couch and walked towards the fireplace. She had to say it, there was no other choice. "Henri, were you going to tell me that you're a vampire?"

"I was going to tell you when I thought you were ready. Abbie please, you have to understand this is not something I could just easily tell you. I thought you wouldn't understand. I thought that you would judge me before you even knew me," Henri stated.

"What reason would I have to judge you? Have you done something worth judging Henri," Abbie said.

"My kind have always been misunderstood. Abbie please sit down, I want to explain everything," Henri pleaded desperately.

Abbie had a decision to make. She could either shoot him now, or sit down and listen to his side of the story. She figured that it would be best to listen to him before she confronted him about the murders. Her thoughts then shifted to Ichabod and Jenny. Hopefully they weren't moving around too much, and hopefully Henri couldn't hear them. "Okay fine. Tell me your story Henri, I'm listening," she said unconvincingly.

"Thank you. I need you to sit," Henri said as he beckoned Abbie to the couch and she followed. "We vampires can allow people into our minds, to see every though and memory. Abbie I need you to understand how I was made into my vampire. I want you to understand." Henri reached out and touched Abbie's head. She instantly felt a rush of cold pass through her body. Abbie could visualize his memories.

"I'm the youngest of three sisters," Henri began. "My family came to this country from France when I was a small boy. I had a happy childhood, until my mother died when I was seven. Father died five years after that. I found myself being raised by my sisters, who were desperately trying to find husbands. Fortunately they all found good men and had families. Everything was going well for my family. I even managed to find a wife, surprisingly. But everything fell apart in the spring of 1798. Smallpox spread through the town like a wildfire. My middle sister and her three children all died."

"I'm sorry," Abbie said softly.

"My oldest sister Cherene lost her husband and only child. She went insane with grief. For days she wouldn't eat or sleep. Then she started keeping company with witches and other unsavory creatures around town. She met a vampire named Charles who convinced her that she could live forever. Cherene couldn't fathom dying so she let Charles make her into a vampire. I didn't understand it, I didn't want to. My beautiful sister was killed and turned into a monster! In life she was caring, but as a vampire she acquired a compulsion to kill. Nearly every night a new body was found."

Abbie pulled back from Henri. She wasn't prepared learn about his vampire sister. "How did you become a vampire," she asked.

Henri took a deep breath and exhaled. "It happened the night of October 17th, 1798. I was asleep when my sister came into my home and attacked me. I didn't know it at the time, but she had already murdered my wife. Cherene said she couldn't bear the thought of me dying, ever. She wanted us to be together forever. She made me! I tried to live as discretely as possible, but she made that nearly impossible. Throughout the centuries she continued to murder innocent people. In 1901 I tried to stake her and I failed. Several vampires have tried to stop my sister and they failed too. She fled to England but now she's returned to Sleepy Hollow!"

"You were turned into a vampire against your will. That's tragic," Abbie said.

Henri sipped his glass of wine. "It's very tragic. Now Abbie, I have a question for you."

Abbie looked at him nervously. She was the one that was supposed to be asking the questions, not him. "Yes?"

An wicked smile appeared on his face, more wicked than usual. "Why are Ichabod and Jenny hiding in the bedroom? Did you not think I would hear them? Honestly, I could hear their hearts beating the moment I arrived."

Abbie jumped off the couch and pulled out her gun. "Crane, Jenny," she screamed and they came running. Henri stood up, unbothered by Abbie and her gun. Ichabod and Jenny now stood at her side, prepared to assist in any way they could.

"Sweetheart put the gun down. It won't kill me anyway," Henri teased. He was enjoying toying with her, treating her like she was insignificant and weak.

"Don't call me sweetheart, sweetheart. How dare you tell me some sob story about your life! I know what kind of man you are. You're a murderer," Abbie shouted.

Henri laughed. He couldn't decide if he wanted to kill them all, or stay and listen to the accusations. "I'm a murder? What would make you think that?"

"You killed the man that almost hit Abagail," Ichabod shouted angrily. "And that family, you killed them too," Jenny added.

"Okay I'll admit it. I killed that man, but only because he deserved it! I care for you Abbie and I will kill anyone that tries to harm you. But I did not murder that family, that was all Cherene. This is the type of thing she does! I have to stop her and I would like it if you all helped," Henri roared as he stepped towards Abbie.

Abbie was fearless. She pointed her gun at Henri with her finger on the trigger. "Stay back Henri. Don't come any closer!"

"Please Abbie," Henri said as he continued to approach, ignoring her warning.

Pop! Pop! Two bullets exited the muzzle of Abbie's gun an entered Henri's lower leg and shoulder. He collapsed to the floor, screaming in pain. Abbie stared at him, his fangs were showing. She regretted not shooting him in the chest. "Abbie," he screamed. Suddenly his screams of pain changed into laughter as he picked himself up off the floor. "You used wooden bullets, how clever."

"Stay down Henri," Abbie shouted as she cocked the gun.

Not wanting to push his luck, Henri sat on the floor and stared intensely at Abbie. "You don't believe me. Well that is unfortunate. Without me you have no chance of stopping my sister. This town will be littered with bodies and you three will be to blame!"

Ichabod stepped closer to Henri. "You have two choices Henri. Leave this town or die."

Henri rose to his feet and adjusted his suite jacket. "I'll leave, if that's what you all want. But there will come a day when you will wish that I was your ally. Cherene will drain every drop of blood from your bodies, and I won't be there to save you."

Abbie shook her head, refusing to believe a word Henri said. "Go, now!"

Henri smiled as he reached in his jacket pocket and retrieved a small black box. "This is for you Abbie. There's no need to waste a good gift," he said as he tossed the box to her. "And yes, my feelings for you are genuine."

Within a blink of an eye Henri vanished, leaving an open door behind him. They looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do next. "Open the box Abbie," Jenny pleaded.

Abbie slowly opened the box and revealed a rose gold bracelet with four charms. A star, a seashell, a heart, and a flower. These were Abbie's favorite things and Henri knew that. She had never met a man that could look into her soul and see the real her. Abbie quickly removed the thought from her mind. Henri was no good and now he was gone. "What is it," Ichabod asked.

"It's a charm bracelet," Abbie said quietly. She felt guilty for even thinking a kind thought about Henri.

"Abbie, do you believe what Henri said about his sister? What if she really is in Sleepy Hollow," Jenny asked.

Abbie shook her head and exhaled. "I hope he's wrong, for our sake."

"Leftenant we must be on guard. Whether it is Henri or his sister Charlene, the people of Sleepy Hollow are in mortal danger," Ichabod said as he stared out the open cabin door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost over. Thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this story. I'm taking it chapter by chapter. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 9**

It had been three months since Henri had disappeared from Sleepy Hollow. Since then the town remained quiet, although the occasional angry spirit or vengeful witch kept things exciting. Ichabod spent these past months regaining Abbie’s trust. He promised never to hide secrets from here and she promised to stay open minded. Tonight was their weekly movie and takeout night, an old tradition, and Ichabod was tasked with picking up the food. After thirty minutes of waiting, the food was ready for pickup. In the past year Ichabod had acquired a taste for Indian food. “Thank you. I know the Chicken Tandoori will be delicious as always,” Ichabod said to the man at the restaurant counter.

Ichabod exited the restaurant with a bag of hot food in tow. Although he loved the excitement of driving, he still preferred to walk. He enjoyed walking in downtown Sleepy Hollow, especially at night when the street lights were on. As Ichabod walked he fell into a pleasant trance. He thought about his childhood, his first time eating cotton candy, and the day he met Abbie. The sound of footsteps pulled him back to reality. Suddenly Ichabod stopped and turned around. There was no one behind him, which made him even more nervous. “Hello? Reveal yourself,” Ichabod shouted into the darkness.

“Good evening Ichabod Crane,” the voice said.

Ichabod quickly spun around to face the very familiar voice.

“Why are you here,” Ichabod shouted angrily. Henri stood before Ichabod dressed in a slim fitting gray suit and a confident smile. Ichabod raised an eyebrow as he inspected his adversary. Ichabod thought wearing a full suit at 8pm on a Thursday was a little excessive.

“I just wanted to say hello Ichabod. I’m not here to cause problems or kill you,” Henri said calmly.

Ichabod clutched the bag of food and took a defensive stance. “You should leave Henri. You have no business here,” Ichabod said.

Henri walked closer to Ichabod. “Calm down old friend, I’m not going to hurt you. Think of this as a social visit.”

There was no way that Ichabod was going to stand on a street corner and argue with a vampire. So he decided to push pass the vampire and continue his journey to Abbie’s apartment. “My food is getting cold. Good night Henri.”

Henri was shocked and a little bit offended. “How dare you walk away from me? You think you’re better than me! You think you’re better for Abbie than I am? She would never want you Ichabod Crane. Honestly you’re one step above being a zombie,” Henri shouted.

Ichabod took a deep breath and returned his attention to Henri. “Abbie is the truest friend I have ever had. I will always protect her from those who want to harm her. That includes you Henri. You are a monster, but you’re too blinded by pride and rage to see it.”

Henri ignored Ichabod and drew his attention to an elderly couple that had just exited a bakery. He was hungry and they looked like an easy meal. Henri rubbed his fangs and said, “I have to go now, my stomach is starting to grumble. After all breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Or in my case it would be dinner. Tell Abbie that I’m thinking of her.”

 

Before Ichabod could think of a witty response, Henri was gone. Ichabod lowered his head and continued walking down the brick sidewalk. He immediately realized the dilemma he faced. Should he tell Abbie about his meeting with Henri or keep this to himself? The last thing he wanted was to keep more secrets from his friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious deaths have occurred in Sleepy Hollow. Abbie and Crane will need outside help to stop it from happening again.

**Chapter 10**

Abbie stepped out of the steaming hot shower and put on her plush green robe. She desperately needed to unwind from the difficult day at work. At the beginning of her day she responded to the unexplained deaths of four college students. The initial reports indicated that all four students were drowned. After exiting the bathroom Abbie went to the kitchen and made a cup of green tea. Carefully holding on to her cup, Abbie dashed to the living room to answer her loudly ringing cellphone.

“Lieutenant Mills speaking,” she answered reluctantly.

“This is Captain Jones. I know that you’re at home but I have to call you and Crane back to the station,” he said.

Abbie looked down at the green tea, which was starting to get cold. “Did something happen?”

“About 30 minutes ago a man came to the station. He claims he has information regarding the deaths of the four students,” the Captain stated.

“Do you think this guy is a witness or maybe had something to do with the deaths,” Abbie asked cautiously.

“Honestly I don’t know what to make of him. But this looks like something that you and Crane should handle. I’ve been getting weird vibes from this guy since he arrived. I need you both here by 7:00pm,” Captain Jones said.

Abbie agreed reluctantly, hung up the phone, and called Ichabod. As much as Abbie was looking forward to a quiet evening, she understood that this case was important to the entire town. One of the victims was the daughter of a city councilman and another was the son of a prominent New York City businesswoman. Abbie quickly went to her closet, put on clean clothes, and rushed out the front door.

* * *

 

 The witnesses entered the police station and were greeting by Captain Jones. “Thank god you two made it on time,” he said as he stared at Ichabod. Two days prior Ichabod cut his hair and this was the first time anyone at the station had seen his shorter hair. The burly man led them down the hallway to the interview room. “He’s in there. He won’t give us his real name. I tried questioning him, but he said he isn’t going to speak to anyone but you two.”

Ichabod looked down at Abbie and raised his eyebrow. “Leftenant, I have a bad feeling about this.”

Abbie laughed and handed Ichabod a pen and notebook. “So do I, but we have to do this Crane. Imagine if we get enough information to make an arrest! Let’s talk to this creep and go back home.”

The pair slowly entered the small, cold interview room. The bright florescent lights, white walls, and single table gave the room an uncomfortable feeling. “Damn it! Why am I not surprised,” Abbie said as soon as she looked at the mysterious informant.

Henri sat at the opposite end of the table drinking his overpriced coffee. He was impeccably dressed in a grey Ralf Lauren polo and dark denim jeans. “Good evening friends. I’m sure you were both at home eating cheesecake and watching reality TV. Abbie please accept my sincerest apologies for ruining your evening,” Henri said smugly.

Ichabod and Abbie ignored Henri’s failed attempt at kindness and took a seat at the interview table. Ichabod wasted no time getting straight to the point. “Mr. DuPont, we understand that you have pertinent information concerning our case. I do not have time for your games, so speak plainly.”

Henri ran his fingers through his strawberry blond hair and smiled at Abbie. Even though she thought Henri was obnoxious, she couldn’t deny his attractiveness. “I know that all four victims were drowned.”

“That information has been in the news, everyone knows those kids drowned. Tell me something everyone is Sleepy Hollow doesn’t know,” Abbie said sternly.

Henri stared intensely at Abbie. She always managed to look confident even when she was clearly nervous. He noticed how Abbie touched her hair or looked away when she felt flustered. “Abbie did you do something new to your hair? The color is a little bit lighter than before.”

An angry Ichabod slammed his fist on the table. “Stay on topic Henri. If you have nothing to contribute Miss Mills and I will leave.”

“Okay, relax. The weird thing about the victims was that they drowned inside a house, nowhere near water. I think it’s odd that someone would drown sitting on their couch,” Henri said. The witnesses looked exchanged concerning looks. The only way Henri would know that piece of information would be if he hacked the department’s files. Which is completely possible. “This isn’t the first time that people have drowned in this house,” Henri continued.

“What do you mean this isn’t the first time,” Abbie asked as she scribbled down notes.

“I knew a victim personally. In 1916 a close acquaintance drowned in his own bed. His death was never explained,” Henri said.

“If this has happened before, then you should know how to stop it. Tell us everything that you know about the last victim,” Ichabod demanded.

Henri slid back in his chair and rested his feet on the table. “No, I don’t think I should say anymore. Besides, how would helping you benefit me?”

Ichabod’s face turned red a beet with rage. “Why did you call us here if you didn’t intend to be helpful? I do not have time to fulfill your constant need of attention! Leftenant, I’m sorry but I must remove myself from this situation,” he shouted as he stormed out the room. Abbie’s attempt to stop her partner from leaving was useless. She knew that when Ichabod was angry he wasn’t helpful.

“Well thanks for almost nothing. I’m headed home,” Abbie said.

“No wait. Please don’t go Abbie,” Henri pleaded. His words stopped Abbie from leaving the table and walking towards the door.

“Why should I stay,” she asked.

“You have to understand, I’m not use to interacting with people. I don’t know if it’s my personality or my lack of a pulse that makes it so difficult for me to make friends. I’m asking you to be patient with me,” Henri begged. There was no denying it, Henri had a talent for going from arrogant to humble in a matter of seconds.

“I’ve been more than patient Henri. You can’t ask me to ignore all your shortcomings. I’m going home, there’s nothing you can do for me,” Abbie said quietly.

“You need my help with this case. Abbie please don’t let your pride get in the way of a good thing. I’ve never done anything to hurt you and I never will. Remember it was you who tried to kill me!” Henri thought to himself, when all else fails, bring up the past.

“That’s because you’re a monster,” Abbie replied.

“I’m a good man,” Henri stated without emotion. Abbie couldn’t help but laugh. She couldn’t decide if Henri was joking or if he actually believed his own lie.

“The last time Crane saw you, you were about to eat a couple of old people. How is that being a good man?”

Unsure of his next move, Henri slowly moved his hand closer to Abbie’s. “I said I’m a good man, not a perfect one. You’re not perfect either Abbie.”

Not wanting to risk physical contact with Henri, Abbie removed herself from the table and began to pace around the room. “I never said I was.”

Like a flash of lightening Henri appeared behind Abbie. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. “Then we can be perfectly flawed together,” he purred.

Abbie turned around, not sure how to respond. Part of her wanted Henri to kiss her, but a larger part wanted to punch him. Unable to handle the increasingly intense situation, Abbie walked back to her seat. “What’s your endgame Henri? Do you get some sick enjoyment at seducing venerable women,” she asked.

“Actually I do. But I do want to help you and Ichabod with this case. Although Ichabod is older than me, I didn’t spend the last two centuries in the dirt. I know things, I’ve seen things. This case means more to me than you know. I’m a part of this now, whether you like it or not,” he said.

“Fine, now you’re on the team. Do you want a jersey or something,” she asked sarcastically as she began to walk to the door.

“Research the name Archibald Griswold of Tarrytown,” Henri said cryptically.

Abbie turned back to face Henri. “Thank you,” she said as she exited the interview room, leaving Henri alone. Abbie spotted her partner at the coffee machine, probably drinking his third cup. She walked slowly, trying to think of what to say to Ichabod. She couldn’t find the right words to explain to him that she agreed to a partnership with a vampire of questionable intentions. Each scenario ended with Ichabod throwing a tantrum or giving Abbie the silent treatment. After walking at a snail’s pace, she finally reached Ichabod.

“Was the interview successful or just a waste of time,” Ichabod asked.

“Um, I would say successful. We have a name! Oh yea, Henri is going to partner with us for this case,” Abbie said quickly as she rushed passed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave comments


	11. Chapter 11

~~**CHAPTER 11** ~~

For the next week Ichabod and Abbie spent their free time researching the history of Archibald Griswold. Unfortunately their research hadn't gone as expected, due to another mysterious death. This time the victim was a woman named Johanna Gray, a local real estate agent and mother of three. Like the others she too had drowned, but was found in her own kitchen. The pair sat at Abbie's kitchen table looking through files and eating Chinese food. Ichabod repeatedly flipped through the file of crime scene photos,  
looking for any similarities in the cases.

"I just don't see how this woman could be a victim. Mrs. Gray seemed like a perfectly honorable woman who didn't have any enemies," Ichabod said.

"Neither did the students! None of this makes any sense," Abbie said as she looked down at her watch. "It's almost 4:30pm, Henri should've been here by now. He promised to bring new information from home."

Ichabod rolled his eyes and sighed. "Do you truly expect a vampire to keep his promises? As usual we will figure this out together, without Henri's assistance."

Abbie opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the blaring of a car horn. Abbie quickly walked to the kitchen window and looked outside. Of course it was Henri pulling up in his expensive foreign car and honking the horn so everyone would notice him. "Abbie I'm here," he shouted out the car window.

Ichabod walked to the front door to wait for Henri. While it would take a normal person almost a minute to walk to the door, it only took Henri a few seconds. "Hello friend. I smell Chinese food, in fact I smelt it a quarter of a mile away," Henri said.

"You are correct, Abbie and I are having Chinese food. You may come in, but you are not welcome to our food," Ichabod said sternly.

"Don't worry about me, I brought my own food," Henri said as he held up a plain brown paper bag. "Be a good friend and get Abbie, this is her home and I need her to invite me in."

"Fashionable late as always," Abbie said as she appeared beside Ichabod. She still didn't like the way her stomach fluttered when she was around Henri. For a moment she stared at him. As usual, he was dressed impeccably and carrying a leather brief case and a brown bag. "Come in Henri, we've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

Abbie's kitchen table was covered with even more papers and books. Henri kept his promise of bringing new information. Most of the information dealt with the life of Mr. Griswold. They spent the last hour looking through property records and personal journal entries. Mr. Griswold died alone, without a family. "How exactly did you know Mr. Griswold," Ichabod asked.

"He helped me find food when it was scarce. Archibald was actually a nice man and a good friend. If it wasn't for him, I probably would've starved to death or been killed by angry townspeople," Henri said softly.

Abbie raised an eyebrow. "By 'find food' you mean he helped you kill people. Yea, he sounds like a terrific guy."

"I can't help what I am Abbie. Yes, Archibald was a good man. He owned a boarding house," he said while pointing to the property records. "It was purchased back in 1898, and it was very profitable until 1915. I was once a resident myself."

"Well we need to find a connection between the students, Mrs. Gray, and Mr. Archibald. This house is nearly 120 years old and there are no previous recorded drownings on the property. The question we should be asking is why all of this is happening now," Ichabod stated.

"Crane's right. Something deeper is going on here. We have to get ahead of this somehow. There's going to be more victims if we don't stop who or what is causing all of this. I'm under a lot of pressure at work to find the killer, and the local news is obsessed with this story," Abbie said dejectedly.

Henri placed his brown paper bag on the table and pulled out two blood bags. The shock on Abbie's and Ichabod's faces was undeniable. "You have got to be kidding me," Abbie shouted.

"What? I'm hungry and this is how I eat. You seriously don't expect me to sit here and watch you two stuff your faces while I go hungry. If you don't like my donated blood, perhaps you would prefer me to have your neighbors for lunch," he asked as he poured the blood into a mug. "I'm going to heat this up. Abbie, keep looking for anything important."

While Henri glided to the microwave, Abbie opened her computer and began looking up recent real estate listings. "Crane look," she said as she pointed to the screen. "I found Mrs. Gray's profile, it shows all the homes she sold in the last five years."

Henri walked back to the table, carefully holding a mug. "Let me guess, she was the real estate agent that sold Mr. Griswold's old house."

"Leftenant, search the county property records. We must find out who owns this home," Ichabod said sternly.

Abbie typed as fast as her fingers could move. After clicking through multiple pages of search results she finally found the current owner. "Kevin Brown purchased the house six months ago and started renting it out to college students. Apparently this is one of four investment properties. I wish I had his kind of money."

"This man will more than likely become a victim if we do not warm him," Ichabod said.

"What are we supposed to say to him Crane? Should be tell him that he's going to drown, away from water! We need to get into contact with him as soon as possible. More importantly we need to find out whom or what is killing people. I don't know, maybe this house is haunted. It's an old house, someone was probably murdered here," Abbie said as she frantically flipped through her files.

Henri licked his bloodstained lips and laughed. "Plenty of people died in that house, and of course some of them were murdered. In fact I have a ledger of all the residents that rented rooms in 1915."

"Of course you do," Abbie said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Archibald gave it to me three weeks before he died. He seemed adamant about getting the ledger out of the house. Honestly I didn't ask any questions, after all I left town for Switzerland the next day. Poor fellow was pale and sickly looking the last time I saw him. He was always very lively, but he had turned into a recluse and became increasingly paranoid," Henri stated.

Ichabod turned to Henri, annoyed by story. "Henri, where is this ledger that you claim to possess?"

"It's at my house, of course. Along with a file of city construction permits I've complied. I think you'll find them very interesting," Henri smiled.

Abbie was furious. She quickly snatched the mug from Henri's hands and poured the blood into the sink. "That's what you get for withholding information! Crane and I have been working this case forever, while you conveniently leave important details at home! I knew it was a mistake working with you."

Henri leaned back in his chair, not bothered by Abbie's actions. "I forgive you sweet Abbie, I can always find a fresher source of food. I had my reasons for not giving you all the information upfront. Believe it or not, I actually like being around you and Ichabod. If I gave you everything, I wouldn't have a reason to invite you to my home. Trust me Abbie you'll love my home. And Ichabod, you'll enjoy it as well."

"Give us one good reason why we should trust you," Ichabod shouted.

"Because, coming to my home is the only way you'll find out who is responsible for the murders. I was up all night, like always, working on a theory and I even have a few suspects! This is all very exciting to me. I've been obsessed with murder mysteries since I first read the Sherlock Holmes novels in 1887," Henri explained proudly.

"Stop talking, I've heard enough," Abbie snapped. "When do you want us to come over?"

A bright smile appeared on Henri's face. "I'll text you the address and time right now! Do me a favor and bring your own food. I haven't cooked in centuries, I'm not even sure I even remember how to feed humans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! There's only about 4 or 5 chapters left of this story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Henri and Abbie interaction!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This is the next to last chapter.

**CHAPTER 13**

“Are you sure these are the correct directions,” Ichabod asked as he tapped on the GPS.

Henri had invited the pair to his home for an evening of good food and crime solving. Dinner was planned for 5pm and Abbie had thought it was best to leave her house early. The address Henri gave them was obscure and out of the way. After driving for almost 45 minutes, most of that time spent being lost, they finally arrived. Henri lived on the outskirts of Port Chester in a secluded area. Abbie drove up the long private driveway that was closely bordered by woods on both sides.

“Yes I’m sure Crane,” Abbie said as she pointed to a small wooden sign. “It says ‘DuPont’, he told us about the sign leading up to his house. I’m sure it’s just around the corner.”

Abbie arrived in the driveway of a multistory, gray and blue Victorian. To Abbie this home seemed unusual and slightly out of character for Henri. She expected a condo in Manhattan or a downtown loft, but not a home that seemed so traditional. In the driveway was a fountain of a crying angel, which was a little creepy. As Abbie parked the car a man dressed in a butler’s uniform approached.

“Good evening Ms. Mills,” the man said as he opened the car door. “Master DuPont has been awaiting your arrival. Please follow me.”

The butler led them up the stairs and into the large house. “Henri has a butler, I’m not surprised. He must think of himself as an aristocrat. How pathetic,” Ichabod scoffed.

“Stop being jealous. I love this house, it’s beautiful,” Abbie said as she admired the interior. Along the walls hung portraits of Henri and his sister throughout the centuries. Abbie inspected an old photo more closely.

“This is one of my favorites,” Henri said as he appeared behind Abbie. “I must say, the Edwardian era was one my favorites in terms of fashion. I’m glad to see that you’ve both made it.”

“Excuse of lack of formalities, but what time is dinner,” Ichabod said flatly.

Henri turned to Ichabod and laughed. “Nice to see you too Ichabod! I see that you’re still wearing your usual old rags. How unfortunate.”

The butler stepped in between the men in an attempt to prevent a fight. “Gentlemen, my lady, dinner is served in the main dining hall.”

The trio walked through the large home, down a spiral staircase, and entered the dining room. A dark wooden table was set with crystal glasses and expensive china. Abbie looked down at her clothes and wondered if she was dressed appropriately for the occasion. So far Henri hadn’t commented on her crème colored cocktail dress and 5-inch heels.

“Your home, it looks so normal. Don’t get me wrong, it’s beautiful,” Abbie said as she was seated at the table.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you. I bet you were expecting a coffin in the living room and cobwebs. This is my favorite home, it’s my main home,” Henri said proudly.

As soon as they were seated the food was placed on the table. One course after the next, the food and wine never stopped. Ichabod tossed back multiple glasses of wine in a row. “Before I become too intoxicated, we must discuss the investigation,” Ichabod said.

“You’re right, business before pleasure. George, please bring out the box,” Henri instructed and George followed.

Abbie looked at the butler and was relieved to finally know his name. Something felt wrong about having a nameless person serving them all night. “So what’s the deal with your butler? He doesn’t say much.”

“He’s a servant, he’s not supposed to say much. George comes with me wherever I go,” Henri replied.

“Is he human,” Ichabod asked boldly.

“No, and he hasn’t been in a long time. He’s actually the very first vampire I made. When I found him he was dying of typhus in a debtor’s prison in London. He had nothing. He was filthy, illiterate, and hopeless. I gave him a choice and he chose correctly,” Henri explained.

The conversation stopped as the discreet butler reentered the room. George placed the large box on the table and quickly exited. Henri removed several books and files and placed them around the table. The most important of the files was the county death records, which Abbie inspected. “What exactly am I looking at,” she asked.

“There are three names on that list, all of whom lived in the boarding house at the times of their deaths,” Henri said.

Ichabod moved closer to Abbie and looked at the names. “Henri, all of the people have a cause of death and burial place listed. Except for one, Elizabeth Jackman.”

“Correct! I knew Elizabeth and she supposedly died of tuberculosis, but her body was ever found. At the time, all people infected with TB had to register with the county health department. There should be a record of her death and place of burial, but there isn’t,” Henri stated.

“So you think Elizabeth was murdered,” Abbie asked.

“I don’t know for sure. I do remember coming home late one evening to take a bath. When I entered the bathroom the tub was full and the floor was covered with water. At the time I didn’t think about it, but I realize I never saw Elizabeth again. She was a nice girl, but had an enemy. She was scared of Mrs. Gwyn Sythe, a widow who was jealous of her. Mrs. Sythe saw Elizabeth as competition for her daughters. There was a rumor that a man who Mrs. Sythe wanted for her daughter, was in love with Elizabeth,” Henri explained.

“My only question is what happened to Elizabeth’s body? I highly doubt that Mrs. Sythe was strong enough to move and bury the body without assistance,” Ichabod said as he poured another glass.

“Archibald was known for taking good care of his tenants. Sometimes he even cleaned up their messes. He was very fond of Mrs. Sythe and I don’t think he’d hesitate to help her. The poor man even helped me bury a body on a few occasions. He never asked questions,” Henri clarified.

“Do we know what happened to Mrs. Sythe,” Abbie asked.

“No. But we do know how Archibald died, which makes Elizabeth our killer,” Henri shouted.

Ichabod raised an eyebrow. “Why now? Why are these drownings occurring after so many decades?”

Henri tossed a blue folder in Ichabod’s direction. “Take a look at the city construction permits. A construction company is building a Starbucks on Manthey Road. They broke ground the same day the students were murdered. Elizabeth’s resting place has been disturbed, and she’s pissed.”

“How do we stop this vengeful spirit,” Ichabod asked.

“You’re a ball of energy aren’t you Ichabod? After all the information I put out, you want more answers? I need a break. My brain is exhausted and frankly all this talk of ghosts and murder is making me a little nauseous. How about we take a tour and then come back for dessert? We can create a plan over tiramisu,” Henri said smugly.

“Whatever Henri. Crane lets hurry and go on his little tour so we can get back to business,” Abbie snapped.

Ichabod rose from his chair only to find himself wobbly and slightly disoriented. “Perhaps I’ve indulged in one too many lavations. It may be better for me to sit for a while and regain my bearings.”

“George,” Henri shouted. “Please take Mr. Crane to the parlor and pour him a tonic. And for the love of god, make sure he doesn’t vomit on the Persian carpet.”

* * *

 

The tour was lasting longer than Abbie had expected, or felt comfortable with. Together they’d explored the secret passageways that Henri had built. She learned the history of every painting that hung from his walls. Part of her enjoyed the tour, it was like walking through a living museum. The last place they explored was Henri’s private residence. The entire third floor was his personal wing. “Don’t you get lonely here? You have so much space, it’s overwhelming,” Abbie said.

“I don’t stay in one place long enough to get lonely. But when I do get bored I write music,” Henri said. He walked to a chest in the corner of his room and retrieved a mahogany violin. “I play quiet well. I wrote a song for you Abbie. Would you like to hear it?”

Abbie was taken aback by this request. Her heart fluttered and she desperately tried to get her mouth to form words. “Well this is a first. Yes, I would like to hear it.”

Henri began playing the most beautiful song. Abbie could hear the pain and longing in each note. Secretly she wondered if there were lyrics that accompanied the song. As soon as it began the song was over, leaving Abbie satisfied. “That was beautiful Henri.”

“Thank you. I rarely get a chance to play for anyone, especially not someone I care about.” Henri returned his violin to the chest and placed his hands on Abbie’s shoulders. “Abbie, these few months have been amazing. Just knowing that you exist has made me happier than I’ve been in a long time.”

Feeling unsure, Abbie stepped away from Henri. “I know we’ve had our issues, but you’re a great guy. At the same time, there’s nothing for us Henri. Not matter how hard we try, it would never work out.”

Suddenly, Abbie found herself locked in a tight embrace with Henri’s lips pressed firmly against hers. He didn’t taste like anything, not salt, nothing. Abbie didn’t want the kiss to stop, but she knew it had to. “Henri we can’t. I can’t let this happen.”

A very frustrated Henri walked to the other side of the room. “Why not Abbie? I want to be with you, can’t you see that?”

“Henri, you and I are a million miles and a world apart. After all this apocalypse crap is over I want a normal life. I want kids, a husband, and a house with a small garden. With you I can’t have that!”

Tears began to flow from Henri’s eyes. “Then why not become like me? I can turn you, tonight! Once we’re the same we can be together. Think about it Abbie, eternal life. You’ll never grow old, you’ll never be sick or weak.”

“What part of normal don’t you understand? There is nothing normal about being a vampire Henri. There’s nothing normal about being undead! I look forward to growing old and dying like people are supposed to do. I deserve a normal life, I think I’ve earned it. Please Henri, I don’t want to hurt you,” Abbie pleaded.

Henri began to pace in circles. “You could never hurt me Abigail. It’s my fault for being so careless and naïve. Maybe I’ve been watching too many Twilight films and I thought we could be together. I was wrong. After we solve this case I’m leaving. I won’t torment you will my presence any longer. ”

“Where will you go,” Abbie asked sweetly.

“I don’t know really. I have a friend in Tokyo that I haven’t seen since the ‘60s. Or I might look for my sister, I heard she was spotted in Brussels. It doesn’t matter where I go, but I won’t stay here,” Henri said.

“I don’t want to lose you Henri. Please don’t run away from me. We can still be friends,” Abbie begged.

Henri turned and began walking out of the room. “You won’t lose me, I’m always and forever yours,” he paused, “Let’s get back before Ichabod starts thinking I ate you.”

* * *

 

Henri and Abbie silently returned to the dining room. Ichabod was back in his seat, looking much better than he did during dinner. “Ah, so two finally found your way back. I almost ate the tiramisu without you.”

“It’s a large house Ichabod, the tour took more time than expected. Well let’s get down to business. How are we going to stop Elizabeth,” Henri said.

“I remember John Adams discussing ghost banishing techniques with me. There was a ghost haunting our campsite during the war and I sought Mr. Adam’s advice. I was instructed to find where the body was buried, circle the remains with salt, and say the banishing spell,” Ichabod explained.

“Crane, are you sure about this,” Abbie asked.

“Yes. We just need to lure her out of hiding. Perhaps having Henri around will draw her attention,” Ichabod suggested.

“You’re right, it will work. I have a map of where she might be buried. We can go to the construction site tomorrow night and end all of this. Then we can finally move on with our lives,” Henri said as he looked at Abbie.

“Agreed, it’s definitely time to move on. The construction site isn’t too far from the station. Henri, I’ll give you a call when the site clears out,” Abbie said stoically.

“Well that’s settled. Let’s hope she doesn’t kill anyone else before then,” Henri said as he rose from the table. “Abbie, Ichabod, tonight was an extraordinary evening and I enjoyed your company very much. I have important things to do, and you both need you rest. George, please see them out.”

Henri quickly disappeared into the darkness, leaving the witnesses alone with George. Ichabod couldn’t forget the good food he’d eaten, while Abbie couldn’t forget the argument she had with Henri. They both had their reservations about having dinner with a vampire, but they were glad they did.

“Ms. Mills, Mr. Crane, please allow me to see you out,” George said.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the final chapter  
**

**Chapter 13  
**

Abbie slowly trudged through the mud of the construction site. Immediately she regretted wearing medium heeled boots. Ichabod held the spell book in his hand and explored the site ahead of Abbie. The construction site was larger than they had expected and filled with heavy equipment and large holes. "It's starting to rain. Henri should've been here by now," Abbie said as she checked her phone.

"Unfortunately there is not much we can do until Henri arrives. He promised to bring shovels and a ground penetrating radar. In my day we used paper maps instead of miniature computer devices," Ichabod responded.

Suddenly the pair found themselves blinded by the high beams of a small car. It was Henri, and he was driving a black Kia. Abbie raised an eyebrow when Henri exited his car. "Wow, a Kia. I'm shocked, it doesn't seem like your style."

"Nice to see you too Abbie. As for my Kia, I try to blend in whenever I can. I have the map, everything else is in the trunk. Let's finish this quickly please. I absolutely hate being wet, it ruins my hair," Henri said.

After retrieving the shovels and a long explanation about ground penetrating radars, the trio started their mission. It was interesting how many strange things were buried and forgotten. It was like they were on a creepy, supernatural scavenger hunt. After 30 minutes of searching they finally came across a promising lead. The depth and location were indicative of a buried body.

Henri handed Ichabod a shovel, "Okay, let's do this. I'm stronger than you so this won't bother me much. But Ichabod, please don't hurt yourself. I really don't want to pay your medical bills."

Using Henri's vampire speed and Ichabod's determination, Elizabeth's body was quickly uncovered. The poor woman's skeleton was still wearing a now tarnished necklace. "Well that's interesting, I remember the day she got that necklace. I have the salt, all we need is your spell Ichabod," Henri directed.

Before Ichabod could say the first word of the spell he was interrupted by a frantic Abbie. "Crane look out! She's behind you!"

Standing behind Ichabod was Elizabeth. She was dressed in a plain blue Edwardian-style day dress. Surprisingly her beauty was still visible, even though she was soaking wet and had matted hair. Elizabeth let out a loud shriek and pounced on Ichabod. Instantly Ichabod began choking on water and gasping for air. If Henri and Abbie didn't do something immediately, Ichabod would drown.

"Henri, circle her body with salt now! I'll read the spell," Abbie shouted as she retrieved the spell book Ichabod dropped.

Abbie was nervous, she'd only seen the spell once but never practiced saying the words. There was no room for error. If she got this wrong Ichabod would die. "Revertimini ad antiquitatem vestram sepulchrum," Abbie began nervously.

Instantly Elizabeth released Ichabod, clearly the spell was starting to work. Unfortunately Ichabod was still choking on water. Abbie looked over at Henri, he'd successfully circled her body with salt. "Vos enim non prius viva. Tu negotium rite celebrata. Recedemus," Abbie finished.

Elizabeth's form burst into water and she was gone. Henri and Abbie immediately rushed over to the gasping Ichabod. "Crane can you breathe," Abbie said as she shook his body.

Ichabod coughed and expelled the remaining water. "Thank you Abbie, you saved my life. I never thought that I would experience drowning. I found it considerably more uncomfortable than being buried."

Henri knelled beside Ichabod. "It worked! I had my doubts, but it's finally over. You're more brave than I ever expected Ichabod. And Abbie, you continue to amaze me as usual."

Ichabod sat up slowly. "We could not have done this without you Henri."

Henri inspected Ichabod's battered body and noticed the beginnings of a bruise forming around his neck. "Forgive me, I should have done this sooner," Henri said as he pushed his right sleeve up his arm. Ichabod and Abbie looked at each other suspiciously. "You're covered in bruises and you were nearly drowned. The least I could do is heal you." Henri revealed his fangs and bit down on his wrist.

The sight of Henri's blood made Ichabod nervous. "Henri, this is not necessary really. I'm perfectly fine."

"Don't be foolish Ichabod, take my blood! I'm sure this is the only opportunity you'll ever have to taste vampire blood," Henri said as he pushed his wrist towards Ichabod's mouth. "I promise you'll feel better and more powerful than you ever have. This is my parting gift to you."

Ichabod yielded and ingested a small amount of Henri's blood. Within a few minutes the bruises on Ichabod's body disappeared and he felt invigorated. "What are the side effects of ingesting vampire blood," Ichabod asked nervously.

"I only gave you a small amount so there won't be any side effects. If you drank a lot you'd think about me constantly. And if you somehow managed to die with enough vampire blood in your system, you'd turn into a vampire. But don't worry, you're fine," Henri smiled.

Abbie hugged Henri tightly, "Thank you, for everything."

Henri looked down at her and smiled. "Now that everything has been handled, I'll be on my way. I'm taking a midnight flight to Tokyo. I do wish you'd come with me, but I know that you won't. I want you to know that I'll never forget you Abbie."

Abbie ran her fingers through his strawberry blonde hair. "No, you can't leave now."

"I told you that I'd be leaving as soon as Elizabeth was taken care of. I've taken up enough of your and Ichabod's time. I have to go Abbie, it's already 7pm and I can't be late." Henri placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Will we ever see you again," Ichabod asked.

"I can't make any promises. Maybe one day we can all go on vacation together," Henri said as he walked towards Ichabod. "And thank you Ichabod for finding the amulet for me. I've been limited by darkness for so long, and you opened a whole new world to me. I have a letter for Abbie, I want you to give it to her for me. Not now, maybe in a few days or weeks."

After discreetly handing the letter to Ichabod, Henri slowly walked to his car. Henri looked back one last time at Abbie before he opened the door. "If you ever meet another vampire stay far away from him. They're not all as classy and nice as I am, remember that. I love you Abigail Mills, until the end of time."

Ichabod stood next to Abbie and looked down at her, clutching the secret letter in his hand. They stood silently as they watched Henri drive down the dirt road, into the night, and out of their lives. "It's going to feel weird not running around with a vampire," Abbie laughed.

"Yes. We must return to our ordinary lives of fighting demons and ancient evil. How will we survive the monotony," Ichabod responded humorously.

"We'll make it somehow. Come on Crane, it's getting late and we've got to be at work in the morning. Plus these shoes are killing my feet," Abbie said as she shook the car keys.

 **Translation:** "Return to your grave. You are not living. You're business is finished. Be gone."

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	14. Henri's Letter

**The Letter**

Three weeks after the departure of Henri, Ichabod delivered the letter to Abbie. She decided to read the letter at home alone. Abbie sat on her couch with a cup of tea and opened the letter.

My dearest Abbie,

I instructed Ichabod to give you this letter when the time was right. I don't know if you're reading this the night we parted or two years later. Either way, my words carry the same meaning. As I write this letter I can't help but thinking about what you're doing at this very moment. Part of me hopes that you're thinking of me, or whatever makes you happiest. You must understand that from the moment I saw you on that street corner I knew that you were special. Your spirit shines brighter than the moon on a starless night. I know that you have the weight of the world on your shoulders right now, but you must find time for happiness. If you need my help please ask. I would move the heaven and earth for you. Please remember, saving the world doesn't matter if you lose yourself in the process.

I have a small cottage outside of Paris that I bought in the mid 1830s. It's cozy and very old, built in the 16th century. I would like you to stay there, if you ever chose to visit France. I promise that I won't intrude, unless you want me to. My only concern is your happiness. I know you must be suspicious of my intentions regarding this letter. Although I'm over 200 years old I've only experienced true love two or three times in my lifetime. Whenever I've found love I've tried my hardest to cherish and honor it to the best of my ability. The only way I know how to honor and cherish you, is to let you go. As much as I love you I will not guilt you into being with me. I dreamed about you last night. Yes, vampires do dream. I envisioned you as a mother with three small children. Your husband was an average guy and your home was cozy. I saw you working in the garden, tending the roses and lilies. Have you ever dreamed of me?

Again I'm sorry to leave town so abruptly. If I didn't leave when I did, I would have stayed forever. My time spent with you and Ichabod was one of the happiest memories I will have. I wish I could've taken you on more adventures. I think you would love learning about the secret vampire societies that operate in plain sight. We could be partners in crime. I'm sorry if I'm rambling, but there are so many things I want to say to you. It's hard to keep my thoughts straight. I've attached a card with my contact information. You'll always be able to find me whenever you want or need me. I'm not going anywhere as I plan on staying around for another 200 years. Thinking of you every day will sustain me for as long as I live. I doubt that you will ever love me the way I love you. However I am honored to have you as a friend. In my definition a friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you. My parting words to you are a quote from Lao Tzu, "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."

If you ever wish to join me in eternity and live on blood, you know how to find me. Love always,

Henri Etienne DuPont

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments. I don't know how long this story will be yet.


End file.
